Red And Black
by Chanel-M
Summary: The relationship of Raph and Karai out of Klunk's P.O.V. It's 2k12, but Klunk is there. RaphxKarai. Is going to be multi-chapter. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Today i was hit by an idea, which wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote this ^^' Anyway, I'm TRYING to make this a multi-chapter story. This is going to be RaphxKarai, so if you don't like this pairing, I'm sorry, but then you shouln't read it. Out of Klunk's P.O.V. As always: I love Reviews :3**

**!TMNT = NOT MINE!**

* * *

Klunk awoke to soft whispers. A hushed conversation. Her ear twitched as slowly opened her eyes. The faint light, which came through a slit because the door wasn't fully closed, made her squint her eyes to little slits. The orange cat slowly stretched her front paws out and listened closer. She could her Red's voice and some other one. She never heard that one. Her tail flicked as the first thing she thought was : Intruder.

She lifted herself off of the ground of Orange's cave. The orange one had passed out on his bed after he looked at some moving pictures in the box he had standing in his room. The mysterious box everyone wanted to have in their room. What was so entrancing in that box? The fast moving pictures annoyed her and it maid loud sounds, even if Orange would make it shut up when she was in their cave.

Mostly, a faint whisper of voices could be heard almost always, and when she started to rub herself on his front, then purr to mark the male as hers, he would lift her of the ground, sit her beside him and say: "Klunk, stop it! Its spider man kitty, I don't wanna miss that!" As the slim cat made her way over to the entrance of the cave, she had to step over little things that looked like the things that walked only on their two back legs. They were all colorful, but she guessed she wasn't allowed to touch it, because Orange had seen her as she had chewed on the head of one of those funny things. He had looked at her, back at the little beings and groaned: "Klunk, leave them alone, their not your toys!" Then why were they laying on the floor? Once she had marked a little paper thing, also with funny pictures as hers, and since then he has kept them away from the floor.

She pried the door, as Orange called it, open with her claws. She squeezed herself trough the now wider slit and was out in the open. The cat didn't make a sound as she walked slowly along the path made from some stony thingy. It was making her cold and her hairs lifted a little. Klunk was walking faster now that she came to the part where she could see from the first floor onto the ground where her males always sat. There was also a box, but neither wanted to claim ownership of that one. Her creatures were funny. She lowered her tail a little to gain some balance as she made her way down the…, well, she didn't exactly know what it was, but Blue called it the stairs. A lamp in the cave, where her food was, was on. So that is where the dumb light came from.

She could now make out parts from the silent whispers. "…wanted to see you." "Now? Ya couldn't have ringed before, could ya?" that was Red's voice. She walked over to the little table. Under it was a warm, fluffy thing. It looked a little like grass, but it was yellow. She liked yellow, so the cat ducked her head and worked herself directly under the table. On the fluffy yellow grass it wasn't so cold and she tucked her paws and tail in to stay warm. She had a good look at the entrance of the food-room. The little cat decided that she would investigate under the table.

She sniffed in the air through her nose and as the smell of some sort of grass, pepper, and some of the things her males washed themselves with hit her nose, she knew she had smelled that before. But only on her Red one. He didn't always smell like that. Only after he had been straying around and the whole clan was always worried about him. They didn't like it when he went out alone. The voice of a female brought her attention back to the other cave. "You wouldn't have let me come here, and I didn't want you to get caught. Our clan is sniffing around; all they do is looking for you and your family, really. But…", she trailed of, "I could go if you want me to?" the voice was almost gone as she finished.

Klunk could hear a faint exhale, then a shift. She crawled out from under the table and stretched her back. She would show this female that she was in Klunk's territorial. With a high held tail she trotted over the cold floor to the other cave. "Ya are already here now, ain't ya? Wouldn't really make a different if ya go now. Yer right. We haven't spent much time with each other in the past few weeks." She looked into the kitchen and up to Red and the female. They were holding each other. She gave an angry mewl, arched her back and hissed.

That got their attention. They both looked at her surprised. "Shit, Klunk! Shut it, kitty!", Red said. She backed down. It seemed like her dark green male didn't want the other female to back down. But why? She looked at the female again. She was almost even with Red in height. She wore black and leathery looking clothes. Her hair was short and only on the top of her head. It had two colors. Nice, but nothing special. There were a lot of cats with two or three colors in their fur. The top part was black, the bottom a light, almost white orange. Two strands of thick hair hung down the sides of her face. Her face was whitish and not hairy like hers. Didn't that one get cold? Her snout was a deep red.

Had she killed a mouse or bird and didn't lick her lips clean afterwards? She had a slim nose, but it wasn't black or pink. Funny. As the cat looked up to the female's eyes, she was met by an orange pair. More cat-like. She had markings around her eyes. Impressive. There where deep red ones too. It looked like some wild beast had got his claws on her.

She then relaxed her back and sat down, looking at Red, almost glaring. "It seems like your cat doesn't like me, Raphael", the female said. "Not mine. Mikey's. Even that nutball needs a hobby, eh Klunk?" said one huffed as the female chuckled. Red still had his hands around her. Maybe he wanted her to be his mate? But it wasn't mating season. It's so cold outside. Black laid her on Red's shoulder and pressed her snout there. What was she doing? Her male let out a breathy sight and closed his eyes.

Lifting herself from the ground again, she hopped on the kitchen table and stalked over to the pair. She sniffed at Black, lingering a little. Maybe she could share. If Black only wanted Red, she could live. But if she lays her claws on Orange, she would pay. The cat then lightly nudged the taller one and went to sniff on Red. He had his hand in Black's hair, but looked at Klunk. Said one was rubbing herself on his arm, wanting to say: "I approve". But she just hoped, that by the time mating season would be here, Red would be a good father for his pups.

Black looked at her, than back at her mate. Red then pressed his snout to hers, but they weren't nuzzling. It seemed like they were enjoying it though, so she let them be and hopped off of the table. She just wanted to curl up and sleep again. Klunk even though about just laying down on the floor under the little table, but why when you can sleep on a comfortable, warm and fluffy bed with Orange?

She sprinted up the stairs and at the end of the path she went into the cave. Making two quick jumps she was already on the bed. Orange was still laying like she had left him. The cat curled up on top off his hard stomach and closed her eyes. She would keep her eyes on Black.

TBC

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you did let me know and review! I hope this was good? Or at least OK ^^. See ya in the next chapter!**

**- Chanel**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back :3 I hope you like this, and all words in "_" Klunk has learned from The Turtles/T.V.

* * *

In the morning Klunk arose to the smell of bacon and some other thing she didn't care about. The bacon was everything she needed. The cat hopped out of the cave and down the stairs. Her males were already on their feet. Of course, it was feeding time!

She rubbed herself on Orange, who always made food. It was still I mystery to her how he had the time for hunting. The orange turtle looked down and smiled, flipping his prey in the metal thing above a fire over. She could hear Purple yawning.

Klunk looked at him. He had a cub in his hand, which was filled with brown water. She once drank it, just to make sure her purple one didn't get poisoning. It had been bitter and she had wanted to clean her mouth so bad that she had almost fallen into the thing her males where sitting and marking. She didn't know why they would mark a chair.

Blue was just sitting in his chair and looking into the air. Maybe he spied a fly she couldn't see from here? Red just came down the stairs as Orange finished the meat. He took it out and placed it on five plates. Four for him and the others and one for her.

As he walked over to the kitchen, she rubbed herself on his legs, purring. She absolutely loved bacon! Orange placed her plate on the floor and chuckled as the cat slightly rubbed herself on his hand and started chewing on the meat.

He placed the other plates around the table and everything that could be heard in the next half hour was: "Mhhhh, Mikey, delicious!" and "Good job, Nutball!". She wondered how long the other female had stayed yesterday. Why doesn't she come at daytime?

She still wouldn't take her eyes of the female that was sure.

XXX

After the males had "training", as they called it, Red sneaked out of their home. Where was he going? She got curious. The rest of the clan was lying exhausted on the "couch". She trotted after him, careful to make no sound. The tunnels smelled really bad, like something had died here.

She didn't want to be seen by him, but he turned around out of paranoia, and spotted her on the ground. He made a shooing sound, but she only sat down and looked at him, big eyes staring up at him. He made a sighing sound and started to walk again. "Sometimes ya are a pain in the ass Kitty", he mumbled, but kept on walking.

Soon they reached a "manhole". Red had lifted the cover and had almost gone without her, but she had put on her saddest face, and again he sighed, but lifted her up and took Klunk with him. It was slightly warmer outside as it was in the sewers.

He carried her through an ally and up some steel stairs on the outside of a house. On the flat roof he sat down and started to pet the orange cat. She purred and made herself comfortable. The bath in the sun was a rare thing. They had sat there for a short period of time, and then her ears picked up a noise.

The sound of feet on metal. She looked up and saw Red smiling. He sat her on the ground and she protested. But Red stood up anyway and went over to where the noise came from. He helped Black up to the roof, who said: "What a gentleman, aren't we, Raphael?" Of course he was gentle; after all it was her male.

"With ya always, Karai", he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. As Black looked over Red's shoulder, she saw the orange cat sitting there. Raising an eyebrow, the other female said: "Either your cat likes me or she doesn't trust me." He ignored her and "kissed" her deeply. It looked a bit sloppy, but neither of the two seemed to care.

Klunk didn't know what they found so appealing about that, but didn't want to mess up their bonding time. So the orange cat just sat there and started to bath herself. She looked up as she heard chuckling. Angrily she glared at them. Bathing time was serious business.

Red then lifted her off the ground and gave her to the black one. Karai petted her. It didn't feel too bad so the cat let it happen. They then went down the steel stairs again. It was almost time for Klunk's lunch, but they weren't anywhere near home.

Her tail swished angrily. Instead they were going through some alleys. What were they doing here anyways? Red had taken Black's paw, slightly squeezing it. Weird creatures. They went like this for a few minutes, Red always looking around the corner first. Then they came to some strange place.

The cat had never seen something like this. It wasn't out in the open, but there was grass. It wasn't small either, but surrounded by stonewalls. You could see the sky clearly. She liked that. Black then set her down and the cat plopped down on the floor. Stretching her paws out in front of her, she started to relax.

Red and Black sat down, too, the female in his lap. They were always so silent. But then red "kissed" her and she started humming approvingly. It was interesting, in some weird way. But the Klunk's attention span was broken by an insect and she started to run after it. Yes, it was a good day.

* * *

Was it okay? PLease tell me c: And I'll love you forever - Chanel


End file.
